


角斗士

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 奴隶, 角斗士
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 王闪x角斗士刷，奴隶梗





	角斗士

角斗士中流传着这样的说法：如果你表现得足够好，或许会有别的出路。迪卢木多并不怎么相信这句话，但是这对绝大多数角斗士来说，都无异于一剂名为希望的春药。“别的出路”，“或许”，这样充满诱惑的词汇总比现实温暖许多，从暗道里拖出去血迹斑斑的尸体、空掉的隔壁房间。角斗士的未来就是死在擂台上，不是今日，就是明日。

至少不是今日就好。沉重的大门关上，将滚滚的声浪隔开，迪卢木多把豁了口的长剑放上架子，看守他的人立刻冲上来将他重新锁好，押进房间。这是他第二次在如此盛大的比赛中获胜，“盛大”这个词是给别人的，对台上的角斗士来说，每一次都是以命相搏。这冲天而起的赞美也并非是给他的，而是“献给吉尔伽美什王”。新王即位总得有点活动，可是迪卢木多过去一年在偶有的庆祝活动里认识的其他角斗士却再也没见到过第二次。角斗士作为奴隶的一种，用毫无荣耀可言的战斗激起廉价的欲望，只要买票就能获得。可回到房间里的迪卢木多所拥有的，只不过是战斗时留下的淤伤和因战斗而近乎沸腾的血……哦差点忘了，还有一点希望。

如果你表现得足够好，或许……迪卢木多晚上被蒙着眼睛被丢上马车的时候愤愤地在心想：他不是太想要这条出路。但是带着软垫的马车总比装在笼子里运输要好，手被绑在前面也比后面舒服点。他靠坐在墙角，又困又累，看着自己的主人对着另一个衣着华贵的女性点头哈腰，并双手递上了自己的象征自己所有权的契约书。说实话他怎么想恐怕无所谓，买下他的价钱是与他身体等重的黄金，这意味着他大概成为了某个权贵家养的角斗士。一定是权贵，不是富商，他的原主人就是富商，能让他自愿松开自己的摇钱树，只有胳膊拧不过大腿。

女人拿着契约书走到角斗士的面前，端详他的面容，在战斗中他的脸被头盔遮挡得严严实实。观众们想看的是角斗士赤裸的身体和飞洒的鲜血，不重要的部分藏起来，美其名曰对角斗士的仁慈。卫兵紧紧按住迪卢木多的肩膀，不过这其实没什么必要，他刚进房间的时候这个女人就命令摘下他的蒙眼布，这很得迪卢木多好感，没人喜欢身处于未知的恐惧之中。

“我叫希杜丽。”她用标准的官话说道。被卖到这里来的迪卢木多怎么都学不会这拗口的语言，听起来像是希杜丽，西德丽也有可能，反正是几个他不配直呼的字母组合。他会说的话不怎么多，但自己的名字还是会的。

“我叫迪卢木多，迪卢木多·奥迪那。”他坐着抬起头，直视女人的眼睛。黑色头发，蒙着面纱，露出一双茶色水晶般的眼睛。

卫兵们像是两块无动于衷的石头，这不是一个好消息。这说明他们训练有素，面前的女人想必地位非常高。她虽然没有佩戴什么首饰，但衣着华贵庄严，举止大方而不轻浮。迪卢木多等待她命令卫兵给自己一个教训，但是并没有，她说：“我在白天的角斗场上看到你，祝贺你又一次得胜。”

她说的是又一次。迪卢木多暗暗一惊，被作为猎物盯上不是什么好事。他的主人在去年的时候直接安排了笼子和马车把比赛后的他运出了城，摘下头盔他看起来……并不像一个凶暴的角斗士。前主人看中可持续的收益甚于卖掉一个奴隶的价钱，或许这就是他成为富商的原因。可他还是失去了自己的摇钱树，迪卢木多正当盛年，战斗技艺娴熟，他每一次都得胜，这就是他现在站在这里的直接原因。

希杜丽和他说话，检查他的身体。迪卢木多当然没穿衣服，希杜丽的眼神都除了赞叹之外丝毫不乱。

“你身上的伤痕很少，只要几天就会好。你很快会见到你真正的主人。”

她的语速一快迪卢木多就只听得懂主人两个字。

“我会……怎么样？”他试着发问，希杜丽看起来不坏。如果自己的主人另有其人，希杜丽至少不会命令人殴打他。

“我替别人买下你，”她意识到迪卢木多外来人的身份，这一次她说的非常缓慢，但很直接，“床奴。床上的，侍奉主人。”

“……”

迪卢木多心情复杂地睡了一觉。接下来的几天里他每天清洗两遍身体，用清澈的水，那看起来都可以直接喝。浴室里有扣住双脚分开的锁链，奴隶的手指蘸着油膏伸进他难以启齿的部位，细心地把里面弄干净。角斗士努力遏制自己的反抗心，门外配备弩箭和铁网的守卫从无空隙。语言不通也是很大的问题，他很难与每天进出的人套近乎。他们说得太快，这是他们的国家，不是迪卢木多的。声音浮在空气里，而迪卢木多像是房间里的一个会动的雕像似的。

至少这里吃得不错，迪卢木多安慰自己，只除了需要习惯项圈。时常有人进来或者出去，替他测量身体的尺寸、把金属环套在他的四肢上命令他绷紧肌肉再放松，奇奇怪怪的香膏或者是药酒在他身上抹开，房间里充斥着名贵的味道。没有人进来的时候迪卢木多坐在地上的毯子上看希杜丽给他的书，他不抱希望地写下熟悉而又陌生的文字，隔天她便带回了几本诗集。

“你的家乡可真远。”

“我们哪儿有一句话，诗歌是长了翅膀的鸟儿。”迪卢木多真心实意地向她道谢，哪怕他后面一句用得是母语，希杜丽大约听不懂。

第四天一早，希杜丽进来告诉他：“王要见你。”

这几天迪卢木多的心里已经有所预料。每天固定时间有一个男人会过来教他语言和礼仪，他总是被要求抄写新王的名字：吉尔伽美什。

“什么时候？”

“就是一会儿了，时间很紧。”

彻底清洗身体和润滑的时间不算长，擦干后，奴隶们往迪卢木多的身上涂精油。另一队则鱼贯而入，手里托着各式各样的装饰品。先是扣在脖子上的黄金项圈，从后颈扣起来的地方装饰了两只红宝石眼睛的金色雄狮，它们昂首对着一个半圆环，长长的锁链垂在地上，在尽头有一支可以调节长短的手柄。希杜丽的地位最高，暂时拿在她的手里。她摸了一下迪卢木多的下巴，胡茬被刮干净了。他半长不断的黑发被修剪整齐，在一侧被保留下来，混进金丝与琥珀编制的发饰编成了垂下来的小辫子。首饰匠只来得及做出迪卢木多四肢上的饰物或者说镣铐。希杜丽惋惜的便是这个，以迪卢木多的容貌，他值得更好的设计，而非这些只追求实用性的东西。但这些东西并非毫无必要，她见过迪卢木多在尘土中空手拧断别人的脖子，也见过他用长枪周旋着放干对手的血。她不是特别懂关于战斗的知识，但她仍然能看得出一种近乎优雅的美感。王就是喜欢驯养猛兽，他养了两只狮子放在朝堂上冲着大臣和别国使者龇牙咧嘴，没有王的训斥这两只畜生甚至会大声咆哮打断别人的奏事。唯独会乖乖地在呆在王的脚下啃他丢下来的生肉，或者躺在王的桌子下给他当脚垫。

迪卢木多低头端详扣在他手腕、脚踝与膝盖上方的圆环，这不是脖子上沉重的黄金，而是更为坚固而轻盈的某种金属。看起来能轻而易举地跟什么东西，比如说锁链扣起来。当然也有一些装饰性的，细小的链子坠着淡金色的珍珠。他一会儿站起来的时候这些是大腿上的饰物。迪卢木多不知道这漫长的折磨有没有尽头，希杜丽正低头在一个托盘里挑挑拣拣。角斗士没有耳洞也没有穿过乳环，穿刺类的东西被第一时间放弃。最后她挑了一对祖母绿装饰的乳夹，冲他展示了一下，然后一手按住他的胸肌，夹了上去。另一边的也如法炮制，她一松手迪卢木多便长出了一口气，宝石坠饰随着呼吸的起伏拍打在他的胸口。

她叹了口气：“时间紧迫，只能先做到这样。”她晃动了一下手里的柄，锁链的声音唤回了迪卢木多看起来已经飘散到天上的注意力。

“我要蒙起你的眼睛了。你会被锁在王的房间里，这是他午休的时间。不要想着乱来，你是他点名要的，门外的守卫随时会进来。喝了这个。”

希杜丽给他看蒙眼的白绸，按在他脸上轻轻摩擦了一下。迪卢木多的手已经交叉扣在背后固定，他就着希杜丽拿着的杯子喝完了里面的酒。里面当然不只有酒，一股燥热从深处涌出，他微微摇晃了一下。

“是助兴的药，但是量不多。就算不被满足，也不会有什么问题。如果王没有来房间，至多到下午，我会带你出来，好吗？”

迪卢木多的金眼中泛着一股近乎湿润的光，这让他锋利清澈的目光变得柔和了不少。他听不懂希杜丽在说什么，但她镇定温和地重复了一遍他不会有事的。他点点头。有些人为了活下去，吃下过量的违禁药物，然后在房间里因为副作用而哀嚎整夜。所谓的房间其实是牢房，铁栏没有什么隔音作用，在他附近的人这一晚都别想睡着。如果有人花费与自己等重的黄金只为了操他，或者被他操，那么他似乎应该努力配合。起码这个人给他吃饱喝足，只是用他的身体娱乐自己，并不想要他的命。

希杜丽蒙上了他的眼睛。

 

吉尔伽美什走进房间的时候看到的正是迪卢木多在锁链中小幅度挣扎的样子。他知道自己点的是那个在角斗场上大杀四方的冠军，去年的冠军，今年也是。被洗干净锁在床头的毯子上的也会是明年的冠军，如果吉尔伽美什还打算继续举办这盛会。可他并不想，他想发动战争，今年的大会就是最后一场，向民众昭示即使王朝更新换代，他们的生活仍然一切如常。他伸手摸了一把迪卢木多蜜色的皮肤，汗水和精油令那摸上去像是光洁的丝缎，随之绷紧又因情潮重新放松起伏的肌肉透发着热量。迪卢木多自己没有发现，他像一只在房里午睡的狮子那样，即使呆在一个地方不动，也足够引人注目了。

这么一想吉尔伽美什也不急着解开蒙着他眼睛的布了。迪卢木多的跪姿稳定，吉尔伽美什坐在床边，探出一只赤足在他的腰腹和结实的大腿上踩了踩。一些淡金色的珍珠坠着细链沿着大腿内侧散落，颤颤巍巍地摇晃。迪卢木多能感觉到吉尔伽美什的位置，他想并拢双腿，这样把最脆弱的部位暴露在另一个陌生男人的面前可不是说笑的。一根连接在膝盖上方的金属环上、顶开两膝的金属棍让他不得不保持这个姿势承受抚摸。

这个杂种很能忍耐，这是好品质，吉尔伽美什从最开始的漫不经心到现在的兴致勃勃。他取下了两个乳夹，然后粗暴地按上去揉弄。迪卢木多终于叫出声来，充血的乳尖被揉捏拉扯的感觉简直难以言喻，他徒劳地用力挣扎，但是没有用。脖子上的链子被扯住，他便没办法再向后退。从最开始他就在尝试逃脱，但是固定双手、脚踝和膝盖的圆环大小合适，内侧材质特殊，不容易因涂抹在他身上的精油移动。

“原来你不是个哑巴，杂种。”吉尔伽美什一把扯下了他眼前的布，往地上一扔。迪卢木多适应了一下光线，先确认自己脖子上的项圈连接在哪里。链子被金发的男人扯在手里，他的眼睛是鲜红的，迪卢木多从未见过这样的……美丽而威严的男人。这两个词放在吉尔伽美什王身上都很合适，他的金发和红眼宛如正午的阳光和角斗场上飞扬的血。如雷的喝彩与祝词恍惚在他耳边响起，“献给吉尔伽美什王。”

好在吉尔伽美什也在欣赏他被情欲折磨多时的表情，并没有在他即将想上的人面前过多地展现威严。迪卢木多大胆的直视令他陷入了蜂蜜般黏稠而甜蜜的情欲里，他没有多想便俯身一抓迪卢木多背后的链条，连着项圈一提，把角斗士弄上了床。

迪卢木多只觉得喉头一紧，随即脸便贴在了柔软的床单上。他下意识地吞咽了几下，喉咙没什么事。吉尔伽美什随心所欲地摆弄他，把他人摆正，连接项圈的锁链收短，精巧的手柄卡进他脑袋后的一个凹槽。有的时候你简直无法想象精于享乐的贵族能在床上玩出多少花样。迪卢木多枕着锁链，双手仍然背在身后，硌着金属圆环，但是因为床垫和枕头够软——即使在成为角斗士前迪卢木多也没有体验过这种睡在云朵上的感觉，这不是最糟的。最糟的是吉尔伽美什并不是一个柔弱的男人，只是刚才那一下的发力迪卢木多便可以断定，他接受过格斗训练。就算不用身体去感觉，一个体重比自己轻很多的家伙刚才轻而易举地把自己提了起来，而现在他正被迫在他面前展开身体。

他一点机会也没有。

吉尔伽美什握着他双腿间的棍子抬起他两条腿，然后一只手按着右腿弯下压，迪卢木多顺着他眼神的方向看到了床头的链子。真糟糕，他可以先把自己的一只脚踝扯过去锁好，然后再解开棍子，对付另一条腿。

迪卢木多呜咽一声，他们在半空中稍微僵持了一会儿。吉尔伽美什将小小的反抗视为情趣，他顺着腿弯摸上结实笔直的小腿，像是给野兽梳毛那样一把一把地抓揉着。情欲和按摩令迪卢木多的肌肉放松，等两边脚踝都被床头的链子拉紧时，他被深度清洁过的部位便对着吉尔伽美什张开。啊该死，他伸了两根手指进来。

在迪卢木多的家乡，男孩在男人的面前承受，以此获得后者的勇气与力量。在角斗士没有比赛的时候，这样低俗的赌局比比皆是。迪卢木多没兴趣参与，想要强迫他的人又打不过他……吉尔伽美什的手指并拢，在他的身体里弯曲旋转，很快便找到了能逼出他声音来的点。他喜欢这个杂种，喜欢看他勉强压抑自己的声音，也喜欢他从齿间漏出来的呻吟。喜欢他浑身每一条肌肉里都充斥着的反抗欲，也喜欢他在锁链的压制下毫无机会的样子。作为一个角斗士来说迪卢木多的脸蛋过于漂亮，而作为一个床奴，他又矜持的过分。吉尔伽美什确定他很想要，他喝了助兴的药，却自始自终没有机会抚慰自己的前面，无处发泄的快感渗入他的身体。他的穴口热情地包裹着吉尔伽美什的手指，身体已足够放松，可他却紧紧皱着眉头，偏过头想要逃避接下来发生的事。

“转过来。”

吉尔伽美什命令道。他把手指从迪卢木多的身体中拿出来，去掰他的脸，在他的下颌和脖颈上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。但已经晚了，迪卢木多的脸侧印上了锁链的痕迹，吉尔伽美什发现，他的眼角下有一颗泪痣。

“难道想上你的人都打不过你，所以你从没被人上过吗？”吉尔伽美什知道这个异乡的奴隶听不懂话，简短的命令都能懂，长句子就得看用词是否简单。打架和操他一定知道什么意思，迪卢木多看起来想说什么，但是吉尔伽美什握住了他的阴茎抚摸前端，他立刻闭上了嘴。他大睁着的眼睛转瞬蒙上了一层水雾，像是冬日里冲光可鉴人的刀身上呵气。有人握着你的东西命令你什么的时候大概没有人能拒绝，连迪卢木多也不想尝试。他只能看着吉尔伽美什，他的拇指上下搓动，手掌雪白温暖。他另一只手也在抚慰自己，如果迪卢木多真的是一个床奴，他之前跪着的时候就应该用嘴替吉尔伽美什做这件事。不过算了，他不是，吉尔伽美什异想天开地点了一个角斗士冠军，所以他的手被锁在背后，除了垫高他的屁股外根本别想移动一下。

迪卢木多射过一次后听话了不少，吉尔伽美什握着他的腿弯小幅度地在穴口抽插，脚踝上的锁链和腿链上的珍珠颤抖地撞在一起，吉尔伽美什粗重的呼吸自上而下喷在角斗士的胸口上，然后被发红的乳尖吸引了注意力。他随着抽插的节奏玩弄迪卢木多的乳尖，在迪卢木多重新硬起来以后转移目标。

一般而言，如果床伴太聒噪吉尔伽美什会给他戴上口球，如果床伴特别不乐意出声，那吉尔伽美什就会热衷于让他失控。在药物和吉尔伽美什的双重夹逼下迪卢木多把锁链蹬得哗哗响，他连续射了两次，现在紧紧绞着吉尔伽美什，陷入干高潮。吉尔伽美什满足地射在他的里面，然后解开他脚踝上的链子。他清楚迪卢木多消耗了多少体力，并且一点都不想要一个在床上抽筋的床伴。他现在兴致正高。

吉尔伽美什把迪卢木多推得侧身，抓过旁边的油膏，往他刚刚射过的地方补润滑。迪卢木多的手指时不时碰到他的手背，但是手腕被牢牢扣住。吉尔伽美什沿着他够不到的地方把多余的油膏抹在他的股沟和腰肋上。迪卢木多呼吸均匀有力，看起来还能接着玩下去。连吉尔伽美什抬起他的腿侧入进去的时候都忍不住长长吐出一口气。“好孩子。”

他把吉尔伽美什的阴茎完全吞下去了，像是一颗楔子钉牢了两个人。吉尔伽美什好笑地听见迪卢木多用母语嘟囔：“我比你大。”

吉尔伽美什乐于刺激迪卢木多的反叛心，反正他……毫无反抗的机会。做角斗士跟做刚刚登基的新王差不多，一旦被人嗅到软弱的气息，无论想要做什么，都算失败了一大半。吉尔伽美什现在兴致这么高也有一大部分是这原因。他只要按住迪卢木多的胳膊，抬起他的一条腿就能轻而易举地干到最深处，迪卢木多的脖子上套着黄金项圈，肩背肌肉宛如活物般起伏移动，却只能吸着吉尔伽美什慢条斯理退出去的阴茎，再被狠狠地干进来。润滑足够，即使吉尔伽美什动作粗暴也不怎么疼，反而是被填满的感觉异常清晰。他被牢牢压制在原地，退出去的时候敏感点被慢慢摩擦，折磨他多时的情潮被充分满足。

这太过了，像是杯子无法阻止水满溢而出，迪卢木多没有余力去在意口水从自己无法闭合的嘴角流下。吉尔伽美什的手指伸过来，凑近他的脸。他想干嘛？迪卢木多盯着他又不能咬他，于是他闭上了嘴。

吉尔伽美什在紧闭的牙齿面前碰了壁，他扯了扯迪卢木多的脸颊，说：“你怎么跟我养的狮子一样。”迪卢木多紧张地在心里分析了一下他跟狮子有什么共通之处，不行，没有。但吉尔伽美什紧盯着他，看起来想得到一个回答似的。

“我，杀过，狮子？”

迪卢木多说完就后悔了。果不其然，王的眼睛亮了起来，似乎下一刻就会说出把他丢进狮笼的命令。可他只是低头在面前赤裸展露的身体上抚摸。

“你身上没有什么伤疤。”

吉尔伽美什找了半天，只有两道不起眼的刀伤。他才不会用自己的宠物去试迪卢木多话语的真假，他见过迪卢木多的战斗，迅捷凶猛，每一次都得胜却从未凌虐过败者。这样的战士配得上荣耀和黄金，怎么能死在角斗场上。他虽然养了两头狮子，但还吃不完那些在他王座前招摇撞骗的杂种。

想到迪卢木多战斗时的模样，对着他那张对外被头盔遮掩的脸，吉尔伽美什的欲望又涌了起来。他伸手过去，简短地命令道：“舔。”然后趁他张开嘴就把手指塞了进去，夹住里面的软舌。吉尔伽美什养的两头狮子会咬死任何主人授意的人，但可以被他靠着睡午觉。即使吉尔伽美什把手伸进它们的嘴里，它们也只是闭着嘴别开脑袋。迪卢木多的反应好不到哪儿去，他的牙磕着吉尔伽美什的手指，只是不敢用力咬但仍然抗拒被继续进入。吉尔伽美什很快就失去兴致地把手抽回去，握着他的阴茎侧入，只在迪卢木多想把头埋进枕头里的时候松手去掰他下巴。角斗士的身体在快感中颤抖，像是暴雨淋过的地面，只在他的眼睛里雨蒸发成水雾。吉尔伽美什看够了又把他翻过去，从后面进入他，以延长娱乐时间。他伸手去扯奴隶的黑发，迫使他的背肌收紧，拉成优美的反弓形。这一次他们一起射了，吉尔伽美什松开手，神清气爽地冲外面喊了一声。

侍从们很快进来，目不斜视地往点燃的香炉里丢下香料，驱散屋里浓重的情欲气息。他们端来姜汁炖煮的小块牛肉和在石板上烤得多汁的鱼肉片，还有红酒。迪卢木多闻着食物的香气肚子咕咕直叫，他从早上开始就没有吃什么东西。吉尔伽美什推了他一把，然后解放了他的双手，把项圈上收的很短的锁链放长。长时间的压迫让迪卢木多花了一点时间找回自己的手臂，他有些脱水。在正午的角斗场上战斗，只要杀死对手就能结束。谁知道被吉尔伽美什按在房间里操，让他现在靠在床头什么暂时什么也不想干。吉尔伽美什制止了想要从床头取出手柄牵他出去的侍从，吩咐道：“本王和他还没完，给他弄点喝的。”然后凑过来亲手给他的新宠喂了一块牛肉。迪卢木多没尝出味道就咽下去了。有人为他拿来加了蜂蜜的牛奶，放在一个透明的蓝色玻璃杯里。侍从开始还紧紧抓住他项圈后的锁链，害怕他突然暴起，吉尔伽美什看到后挥手赶走了多事的侍从。

“晚上有个宴会。”

吉尔伽美什一把抓住迪卢木多的编进宝石的辫子，迪卢木多杯子里的牛奶剧烈晃了一下。吉尔伽美什在用他的语言说话，可以听得出他不常使用这门语言，但听懂绝对没问题。他玩性大发地凑近迪卢木多的耳朵边吹气：“我的新奴隶是个聪明的杂种，是吗？”他满意地看到迪卢木多小幅度地点了点头。

“如果你表现得够好，本王会听听你的愿望。”

吉尔伽美什在宴会前又操了他一次。他刚洗干净，裹着毯子，被引入一个新的房间。吉尔伽美什坐在里面听着几个总管向他汇报宴会的准备进度，希杜丽也在其中。他进来的时候已是尾声，希杜丽临出门的时候冲他微笑了一下。吉尔伽美什赏赐了他——一个黄金臂环。相比于迪卢木多早上佩戴的乱七八糟的东西，这个臂环的做工就简朴很多，像是许多金丝编织成的圆环，入手却坚硬沉重。

这是迪卢木多家乡属于战士的饰物，他们用这个炫耀自己得来的财富，如果是纯金制成的，那么这个战士一定非常强大。它被从吉尔伽美什的宝库里拿出来，想必是王的战利品。迪卢木多曾经也有一个，当然和这个不是同一个，不同的首饰匠造出来的东西都有他们本人的痕迹。他戴着黄金臂环被推倒在床上的时候感到很难过，他应该靠手里的枪与剑重新得到自己曾经有的东西，而不是……他用胳膊挡着脸，这次吉尔伽美什甚至没有锁着他。

如果你表现得够好，或许……迪卢木多不怎么相信这句话，因为用未来的许诺换取现在的让步，除非许诺的人言出必践，否则就只是失去一次或是失去很多次。可迪卢木多现在却真实地被名为希望的锁链束缚住了。吉尔伽美什只是想尝个新鲜，他不在意迪卢木多直视他，不在意迪卢木多不肯张开嘴给他操，也不在意迪卢木多不想叫出声音来。迪卢木多被人陷害，从自由的雇佣兵变成角斗士，但是仍然用战斗换取生存，尽管失去荣耀，但他的生活变化得不大。而现在不一样，他像个娼妓，用身体换取吉尔伽美什的宠爱。他不确定在这转瞬即逝的宠爱里他是否可以接受这一切，做的比过去好，还是说他永远也学不会。他少年时也曾从别人身上获得勇气和坚忍不屈的品格，那是战士的种子。

门口传来野兽的低吼，床上的迪卢木多身子一紧便把吉尔伽美什推开，他正对着门口，两只成年的雄狮一前一后地进来了。吉尔伽美什在他背后轻笑了一声，从床头的抽屉里拿出鞭子抽了一下床柱，两只狮子便绕到他的那侧，蹲在床边。它们蹲坐的高度也足够把头塞到吉尔伽美什的怀里了，像两个争宠的小孩那样推挤着。吉尔伽美什时不时用脚把过于急切的那只踹开，抱另一只。他倒是公平，被主人踹得偏过头好几次的狮子摇了摇尾巴，前爪往床上一搭，便把脑袋往迪卢木多那边凑，迪卢木多身上有吉尔伽美什的味道。

迪卢木多的表现好过吉尔伽美什见过的所有奴隶，他跪立起身体，狮子竟然知道厉害，一人一狮陷入了古怪的对峙。或许他真的赤手空拳干掉过狮子，吉尔伽美什心想。房间内的眼泪与颤抖总是会令人扫兴，他笑着搂住那只狮子的脖子把它赶去地面上，自己也下去，坐在毯子上，把两只宠物都按得躺下，伸手招呼迪卢木多过来。

“它们是我养的宠物，为什么你要挡在我前面？你以为它们会伤到我？”

迪卢木多无言地过来，跟吉尔伽美什一起靠在一只狮子的背上。那只狮子时不时地回过头来想要舔迪卢木多的大腿，被他扯着它头顶的皮把它的脑袋推开（曾经他扯着这个部位，用长剑捅穿这种畜生的脑袋）吉尔伽美什把脚伸直，塞进另一只狮子的鬃毛里踩着它玩。

王的御前养了两只狮子，有的时候他甚至不需要刀斧手，那两只通人性的畜生抵得过两支卫队。在亲眼看到这一切之前，迪卢木多一直把这个传言当作跟所谓的角斗士的出路一样虚无缥缈的事情，可他现在背后便是野兽高热的体温和柔软的长毛。

“说话啊，杂种，”吉尔伽美什的心情看起来很不错，他用迪卢木多的语言说话，“比-我-大-的杂种？”

“狮子毕竟是狮子。我叫迪卢木多，陛下。”

角斗士硬邦邦地说着，他一个没注意，被猫科动物湿热的舌头用力舔了一口。连他都能感觉出来吉尔伽美什现在对他的宠爱，他躺在狮子柔软的皮毛边，只要闭上眼睛那感觉酷似他靠在火堆边、裹着兽皮、空气中传来酒香与同伴的笑语……可是睁开眼睛他躺在王的身边。即使是被关在笼子里的角斗士也听过关于吉尔伽美什的所有传说，他幼年之时便素有贤名，人们相信他是神派下来统治人民的王。他轻而易举地跨过了登上王位前每一个难关，把摄政大臣和他的家族毁于一旦。人们仍然服从他的统治，他坐上王座后仍然做着他一直以来做的事情，他建立起城墙、贸易，他获得人民的支持与军队的力量，更加从心所欲地改变他想改变的东西，再获得更多。仿佛那些更离谱一些的传言也都是真的，他三分之二神血，三分之一人类，神派他来统治世界，磅礴的运河以他的意志被改道，寸草不生的荒野被开垦成农田。他养了两头狮子，乖得像是家猫。他得到了一个角斗士，想要把他当作床奴。

为了消磨时间他们开始下棋，迪卢木多感到庆幸，否则他不知怎么继续呼吸。吉尔伽美什在输了两盘后让他穿起衣服，把酒换成了清水和奶，然后拉着迪卢木多继续开第三盘……直到希杜丽进来打断了漫长而未完的棋局。她来向王确认晚宴的安排。

吉尔伽美什草草翻了一遍便点头，然后要了一大堆黄金饰物。如果按他点的来，迪卢木多大概寸步难行。希杜丽据理力争，吉尔伽美什突然又换了主意。最后迪卢木多的胳膊上只会戴着臂环和项圈，披着透风又方便的亚麻织物。如果解开项圈，这幅装扮跟个自由人无异。

这是非常隆重而正式的宴会，许多人带着同性的奴隶随行，几乎是一种风尚。实际上这很好理解，取乐的手段有很多，贵人们谁也不想突然多出几个私生子来。他们的脖子上有装饰精美的纤细项圈，有一个看起来不超过12岁的小男孩对迪卢木多羡慕地说：“你的主人一定很宠爱你。”他听懂了宠爱。乌鲁克并不出产黄金，这是战利品。沉重的黄金项圈意味着财富与宠爱，尽管迪卢木多只被要求：安分地在这个柱子边等着，直到被召唤上桌吃饭。

最宠爱的奴隶位置在主人的边上，那个小男孩炫耀般地告诉他这个后便匆匆奔向了主人。迪卢木多本该松一口气，奴隶们需要比主人先就座，替他们摆放餐具、调制饮料或是切分食物。而吉尔伽美什有明确的命令，只是要他在这里呆着。说实话，他很可能忙得根本没时间吃东西，所以食物充斥了吉尔伽美什闲暇的午后。迪卢木多也不饿，这对他来说本该是轻松的时间，可他却不得清净。周围时不时伸来薰着花香的折扇和刺探，贵妇们授意她们的女奴前来询问他的主人，大胆一些的甚至上手抚摸迪卢木多的胸口，或是把红酒泼在他的身上。

迪卢木多烦闷不已却不得不努力周旋，吉尔伽美什想要他乖一点。他的身边没有他的位置，说不定他说的话是可信的，一个听不懂话的异国角斗士没法突然变成一个温顺的好奴隶，或许他能有别的去处。吉尔伽美什不算坏人，或许他只是生活得太好（这世上恐怕没有比他过得更好的人），随手给出什么东西都不差。他足够慷慨，在他身边的人为他服务而感到幸福，或许做他的奴隶也不错。

迪卢木多接过面前的酒倒在地上，机械地摇了摇头，把杯子放在地上，生硬地说：“不。”他不去听那些花样百出的调情，只用自己会的简短词汇回应，拒绝了所有人。直到他听到一声惊呼。他抬头，看到一个醉酒的男人正撕扯着女奴的衣服。他掐着她的脖子，扇她的耳光。

男人的衣着看起来十分华贵，周围的人不约而同地牵紧了自己的奴隶，旁观着这一切。没有人牵着的只有迪卢木多和那个女奴，她看起来是落单了，迪卢木多记得她在这附近晃了至少有一刻钟。他转头看了看柱子，吉尔伽美什在宴会前，指着这根柱子，用他的语言清楚地命令道：“安分点，呆这里哪儿也别去，等本王派人来叫你。”

迪卢木多向着骚乱的中心，大步走了过去，一把拎起了那个男人给了他一拳，然后拖着他的领子大步前行，直到把他的上半身按进喷泉水池里清醒清醒。他直起身，心想，吉尔伽美什或许是一个仁慈的好主人，可他果然做不成一个听话的好奴隶。这世上常有违背了便会遭到惩罚的命令，不应僭越的雷池，但是他的身体自己会动起来，做他认为最应当做的事。哪怕他就是因此成为奴隶，再遇到这样的事，他仍然不能试着听而不闻。

——带我走，远离这可憎的婚姻。你的主君比我的父亲还要大，难道这是合理的吗？

“我是基什的使者！你这样对待我，这就是那位王的招待吗？”

……

他没等吉尔伽美什的召唤便去到了他的身边。愤怒的使臣叫来了卫兵，将他押到了王的面前。他用另一种语言向吉尔伽美什控诉，吉尔伽美什也用那种语言回应，他点头，宣判那个男人的无罪。迪卢木多注意到这里有很多身着相似服饰的女奴，像是蝴蝶般在人群中穿梭，收起别人的餐盘，或是添酒。

然后，是处置迪卢木多。使者是王的客人，一个不知从哪儿冒出来的奴隶打了他，即使是孩童也清楚后面会发生什么。吉尔伽美什感到有些讶异，贵族们，或者说贵妇们对此的态度尤为热烈。这里确实有用于助兴的角斗场和狮笼。一半的人提议把迪卢木多丢进角斗场后放狮子，另一半的则认为先玩弄他一番作为娱乐节目，不至于让大部分人兴奋得吃不下饭，最后再放狮子。

“就为了我的女奴，嗯？”吉尔伽美什走到被卫兵押着跪在地上的迪卢木多的面前，轻踢了他一脚，“听听，你真是招惹了不少人。”

异国的语言将他淹没，除了吉尔伽美什，迪卢木多听不懂别人在说什么。但是他能看到别人的表情，也能感觉出现在的气氛，面前就有一个角斗场。

“她在呼救。”迪卢木多抬起头，大声说道，”你的卫兵不能保护你的财产，只能我去做！”他的头立刻又被卫兵按了下去，如果不是王抬腿挡住了他的肩，他们会把他的脸按在地上。钳制松开了，吉尔伽美什说出了自己的判决：“抽他一顿鞭子。这是本王的奴隶，他违背了命令。”他亲手取下迪卢木多的项圈，按着他脖子上的项圈印跟他重复了一遍。这玩意儿不会再戴回去了，真是遗憾。人们因自己的价值而被吉尔伽美什摆放在合适的位置，但是这并不妨碍他给自己找一点乐子。

一点也不。

带着倒刺的鞭子抽在角斗场中心的十字刑柱上，弹起的时候扬着血花，没入火盆间隙的黑暗里。吉尔伽美什的狮子在笼子里躁动不安，冲着鞭子的方向连连吼叫，频繁地低头舔自己的爪子。迪卢木多被解开的时候没有人敢去扶他，他死死盯着向自己走过来的金发男人，用仅剩的意志集中精神。痛楚撕裂了他臣服的外表，他仍然站得住，吉尔伽美什不怀疑他能再干掉几个人。

周围响起了隐隐的喧哗声，再迟钝的人也看得出王对这个男人另眼相待，他很可能根本不是一个奴隶。

“还能走吗，杂种？”

“你以为我是谁？”迪卢木多的喉咙有点哑，把从嘴里吐出来后就一直死死捏在手里的木棍丢在了地上，试着迈动了一步。从他的后背流下的血已经把裤子染得一塌糊涂，滴在他走过的地方。吉尔伽美什意味深长地看了一眼人群中的使者，跟迪卢木多一起消失在打开的暗门里。刚刚隔绝了外界的视线迪卢木多便倒了下去，吉尔伽美什头也不回地扶了一下，黑暗中传来野兽的呼吸声。

“本王忙得很，让它带你回去。它认得路。”

在角斗场被关着的只有一只狮子，而从暗道尽头过来的是另一只更强壮、也更喜爱吉尔伽美什的。吉尔伽美什的手捏住它的后脖子把它拉到身边，狮子摇了摇尾巴乖乖趴在了地上，身上一沉，被主人丢了个人上去。

“你的狮子吃过人。”

迪卢木多低声说，即使是他此时也慌了，他抓紧吉尔伽美什的袖口，被反握着把手靠近狮子的耳朵。血从他的手背滴落，狮子耸了耸鼻子，龇牙咧嘴。吉尔伽美什双臂环着自己的宠物发出像是哄猫一样的声音，不知道谈妥了什么……是不是只要他愿意能够让任何东西服从他？

“抓着它的鬃毛，”吉尔伽美什命令道，“过几天你得喂它肉，是你三倍重量的生牛肉。一倍让它忍住不吃你，牛肉比人肉好吃。两倍是它载你回去的奖励，否则它会踩在你的伤口上，喝你的血当自助葡萄酒。”他说着说着自己笑了起来，恐吓他未来的侍卫长很有意思。如果有个人拿起什么武器都能战斗，枪也可以剑也可以，什么都没有的时候他的拳头都带有荣誉，那么吉尔伽美什这里有合适的位置。

狮子从喉咙间发出长而低的咕噜声。

“四倍？如果你因为养伤让它等，那么它要加价。早点好起来，未来的侍卫长。”

迪卢木多已经听不清他在说什么，他不知什么时候松开了手，脑袋埋在柔软的皮毛里。或许吉尔伽美什真的跟他的狮子说好了什么，它慢吞吞地走着，任凭他抓着它的鬃毛保持平衡。野兽的体温像是篝火温暖的余烬，令人昏昏欲睡。

角斗士就这么趴在一只狮子的背上，逆着他惯常进入角斗场的路，向外移动着。迪卢木多怎么也想不到有一天他看见狮子却不用跟它战斗，犯下大错也没有被处死，谁知道明天会怎么样呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 枪也可以，剑也可以。是剑刷实装时的介绍语！


End file.
